


Stress Relief

by squirrelsvngie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Felix calls Changbin Sir, M/M, Office Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelsvngie/pseuds/squirrelsvngie
Summary: Changbin has been stressed and Felix has just the solution.(reuploaded because I think I fucked up and didn't add the last little bit)
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	Stress Relief

Changbin set his pen down and rubbed his eyes. Blinking away the black spots from his vision, he squinted at the computer screen. 11:30 pm, the time stared back at him. It was already almost midnight and he still had so much to do. He could feel the stress building up inside from all the deadlines. He loosened his tie a bit and picked his pen back up when a timid knock came from his office door. He looked up curiously, who would still be here so late at night?

"Come in," Changbin called out, setting his pen back down. The door slowly opened to reveal Felix, a quite popular employee on this floor.

"Hello sir," Felix shyly shuffled in, "I was walking by and I saw that your light was still on. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright."

"Yes, everything is fine," Changbin ran his hand down his face, "I'm just a little stressed from these deadlines."

"Well, sir," Felix walked up to Changbin's desk, "I've heard that taking small breaks can improve efficiency." Felix stopped right behind Changbin's chair and set his hands lightly on his shoulders. "Would you like a little massage to relax?" Felix asked sweetly.

Changbin glanced at the clock, "I guess I can spare a few minutes." Felix quickly got to work, squeezing Changbin's tense muscles. Sighs escaped Changbin's mouth as he felt the stress slowly leave his body. Felix's hand suddenly stopped then slowly ran down the front of Changbin's body, feeling his well defined chest.

"You know what sir?" Felix whispered in Changbin's ear, "there's just so much tension that I don't think a simple massage will do the job."

"And what do you propose instead?" Changbin raised an eyebrow at Felix's hand that was slowly making its way down his stomach and closer to the growing problem in his pants.

"Hmm, I'm not sure sir," Felix hummed, fingers ghosting over Changbin's bulge, "is there anything particular you'd like me to do?" Changbin stood up and turned towards Felix, eyeing him up and down. 

"Sounds like you already have an idea," Changbin growled, pushing away the chair before grabbing Felix and caging him against the desk.

Felix took Changbin's tie and pulled his face closer, lips ghosting against each other, "and what would that idea be, sir?" He whispered out. 

Changbin didn't answer, instead choosing to close the gap between their lips. They moved their lips together, hungrily licking and nipping at each other. Felix opened his mouth, allowing Changbin to lick deeper into his mouth. Changbin gave a particularly harsh bite to Felix's lip, making him gasp. Changbin grabbed Felix's hips, yanking him closer and shoving a thigh between his legs. Felix let out a high pitched moan as he started to rut against his thigh. Felix broke the kiss and started to trail kisses down Changbin's jaw, fumbling to undo the tie around his neck. He finally got the tie undone and threw it to the side, starting to undo the buttons one by one. His mouth continued down Changbin, biting and sucking around his chest. Felix's head fell back when Changbin thrusted his leg up, causing Felix to rut harshly against his thigh. After Felix managed to get Changbin's shirt open, he got to work on his belt. Opening his pants, Felix nearly came from the sight alone.

Big could even be considered an understatement. Changbin was huge, looking even bigger next to Felix's small hands. Felix simply stared at it, brain short circuiting from the thought of that going inside him. 

Changbin just chuckled, moving his hands to undo Felix's tie and shirt, "you like what you see?" Felix just nodded numbly before going to attack Changbin's chest again. Changbin undid Felix's pants, pulling them down. He then reached for Felix's hair and pulled it back. Felix's head followed, eyes closed and mouth open in a loud moan. 

Changbin hummed, "you like that?"

"Y-yes sir," Felix whimpered. 

"You like it rough don't you? Like being pulled, shoved, yanked, and treated like a toy?" Changbin smirked. 

"AH-ah" was the only thing that Felix could say as Changbin rubbed his thigh roughly against Felix's now exposed cock.

"Answer me, slut," Changbin growled.

"AH- y-yes, ahhh, sirhhhh," Felix struggled to say in between loud cries. 

"Good boy," Changbin smirked before reaching down and patting Felix's ass. "Now," Changbin opened one of his drawers, "will you be a good little boy and let sir relieve his stress?"

Felix was already a mess from the thigh in between his legs, eyes glassy and a little bit of drool coming out of his mouth, but he managed to let out a little "yes sir" with a cute nod of his head. 

A grin spread across his face, "good," Changbin said as he pulled out a bottle of lube from the drawer. His coworker, Chan, had gotten it for him as a joke but he could actually put it to good use. He spread some lube on his fingers, warming it up, and then circled Felix's rim with it. He stuck a finger in and Felix let out a loud cry as he bucked his hips against Changbin's thigh. He thrust the finger in and out enjoying the noises that came out of Felix's mouth. Changbin started to suck on Felix's neck as he worked more fingers in. Felix's volume made him glad that there was no one left on the floor. Changbin used his free hand to tug harshly on Felix's hair, earning high pitched and lewd moans. He was eventually able to work four fingers into Felix. He pulled his fingers out, a whine coming from Felix's throat from being left empty. 

"I would love to bend you over this desk but I don't really feel like explaining to anyone why I need a new computer" Changbin huffed as he hoisted Felix up by his thighs. Felix wrapped his legs around Changbin's waist and stuffed his face into his neck to muffle his moans that came from feeling his cock rub against Changbin's stomach. Changbin made his way to a couch that he barely used and plopped Felix down. 

Changbin shuffled off all of Felix's clothes and placed them on the ground next to the couch. Felix giggled and made grabby hands at Changbin. He climbed onto the couch and settled himself between Felix's legs. He quickly lined himself up and started to push in. A loud whine came from Felix as he felt himself being filled. Changbin pushed all the way in, drawing a groan out of both of them. 

"P-please move, sir" Felix panted out. 

"Whatever you want," Changbin smirked as he grabbed Felix's legs to push his knees onto his chest. He immediately started to roughly thrust in, shoving himself in and out of Felix. Felix let out a loud cry as he felt Changbin deep inside of him. Changbin kept on thrusting harshly into Felix, making sure that Felix's legs stayed folded up. Suddenly Changbin stopped and pulled out, making Felix whine in frustration. Changbin grabbed Felix and roughly spun him around, making his ass stick up and his chest and face press into the couch. 

"We are far from done, baby," Changbin emphasized his words with harsh thrusts, "you better hold on because I still have a lot of pent up stress.” Felix whimpered before Changbin lined himself up again and pushed in. Changbin went right back to his relentless pace, thrusting in so hard that Felix felt like he could fly off the couch. Felix felt his hair being grabbed and tugged back, making him cry out and tip over the edge, spilling white substance all over the couch cushion. 

Changbin didn’t even hesitate, going even harder than before. He pulled Felix’s hips to match with his thrusts, grunting as he grew closer and closer to his climax. Felix’s mouth stayed open, drooling as he felt his eyes roll back. His mind was empty except for the feeling of Changbin ramming into him. Felix couldn’t even think of any coherent thoughts anymore, the only things coming out of his mouth being drawn out moans and whines. The occasional “p-please” slipped out but his mind was just in a fuzzy haze. 

Changbin got louder as he felt himself get closer to the edge, hips slamming into Felix as he tugged even more on his hair. Changbin finally felt the hot coil in his stomach snap as his hips stuttered and thrust deep into Felix, releasing into him. The feeling of Changbin’s hot release filling him up sent Felix over the edge again, spurting even more cum onto the couch. Changbin gave a few more lazy thrusts to get the last of his release before pulling out. 

“S-stay inside,” Felix whined out, “wanna stay filled.” 

Changbin just picked him up bridal style and set him down in a much more comfortable position. 

“Trust me, I would if it wasn’t midnight on a weekday.” Changbin chuckled, “we still have work tomorrow.” Felix groaned at the notion of having to get up in the morning and come back to work. 

“Let's get you cleaned up,” Changbin stood up and faced Felix, “come on, can you walk?”

“Haha,” Felix laughed humorlessly, “bold of you to assume you’re so good that I ca-” Felix took approximately one step before crumbling to the floor. 

Felix begrudgingly looked up, “Okay, maybe I need some help,” Felix huffed out. Changbin smirked before bending down and helping Felix up. He grabbed Felix by the thighs and hoisted him up once again. Felix wrapped his legs around Changbins waist and his arms around his neck. Suddenly he brought one arm behind him and stuck a few fingers inside him to plug himself up. 

When Changbin gave Felix a questioning look, he just looked away and blushed. “I don’t want to get cum all over your floor,” and then in a smaller voice he said, “a-and I want to keep it in.”

Changbin just grinned, “We’ll have to get you a plug, that way you can stay filled all day at work and no one will know but me.” Felix just blushed even harder and buried his face in Changbin’s neck. He just chuckled and made his way to the bathroom that was oh so conveniently near his office, feeling much less stressed than before.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first post on ao3, I hope you liked it!


End file.
